


Fruit Flavored Kisses

by curiously_me



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck researches (and practices) kissing with a fruit and tries the patience of his audience while doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Flavored Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2013 for my Kiss Bingo-card to fill the 'Experimental: fruit' box. Fiddled with and tweaked since then, and now posted.

_Step one: Find a ripe piece of soft fruit, such as a plum, apricot, or mango. These fruits are soft and taste good._

It took a few days, but Chuck knew people and he knew how to use his status as a international celebrity to get what he wanted.

According to the information he'd found, a small number of ripe plums were what he needed to perfect his skills. It just wouldn't do for Chuck Hansen to be inferior in something he should have been well-versed in before he learned to drive. Although, seeing as he still hasn't learned to drive a motor vehicle at the age of twenty one, Chuck isn't putting too much faith in that.

He is, however, putting his faith in the fact that he is amazing at studying and coming out at the top of his class regardless of the subject matter. He is going to learn this.

_Step two: Bite a small, mouth-sized hole in the fruit._

Chuck ignores the stares as he tries, for the ninth time, to remove a small piece of plum. Really, this is much more difficult than the instructions indicated. The fruit is slightly malleable, and it tastes nothing like he had imagined it would.

Juice runs down his chin, as Chuck bites into the plum again, picking delicately at it with his teeth. With the noise of the mess hall bouncing off the walls, he doesn't hear the choked noise Raleigh makes across the table.

_Step three: Use this as the mouth that you'll practice kissing with._

Chuck places his lips to the fruit, pressing gently and sucking up the juice that wells in the cavity he's created. He pulls the plum away from his mouth and licks at his fingers, trying to remove the sticky juice from between them.

_Step four: Kiss the fruit mouth gently. Try to establish a rhythm. Kiss the top part of the "mouth," and then the bottom part of the "mouth." For goodness' sake, don't eat your kissing partner._

He nibbles at the top part of the fruit and then moves his hand and repeats the motions to the bottom of the fruit. Chuck forgets for a moment, that he isn't supposed to eat the fruit, that the plums are for practicing and the few he managed to obtain need to last. The flavor of the plum isn't so bad anymore, Chuck thinks, as he runs his tongue along the tear in the fruit's skin.

_Step five: Use your tongue by gently pushing it into the flesh of the fruit. Remember to use the tongue sparingly. You don't want to overdo it with the tongue._

He dips his tongue into the fruit, again and again, licking and tasting at it's flesh and wonders why the kitchen staff hasn't ever had plums available for them before. These are damned tasty.

Ok, so maybe Chuck gets a little carried away with step five, but who would dare blame him for it anyways? The plum is perfectly ripe, just tangy enough to make his taste buds sing, and Chuck can't get enough of it.

He moans a little, quietly, under his breath and doesn't think anyone around their table noticed.

Suddenly, the fruit is snatched from his sticky fingertips and before Chuck can even think to complain, he is being kissed. Lips are pressed firmly to his and he can't form coherent thoughts as those lips nibble at his upper lip, kiss him full on the lips again, before moving and nibbling on his full lower lip.

Chuck pants into the kiss, more turned on in this moment than he can ever remember being before. He is no longer ignoring the stares from the surrounding tables, in fact, the Australian has completely forgotten that anyone else exists in the world.

A hand curls around his neck and pulls him closer, guiding him, and tilting his head a little. There is a hint of tongue running along the seam of Chuck's lips and he gasps open mouthed, desperate for more. And then there is a tongue inside his mouth, dancing with his own tongue, learning him in ways no one else knows.

When the tongue retreats, Chuck chases it with his own and maps out the warm cavity it came from.

Christ, he is kissing someone! Well they kissed him first and, quite frankly, it is awesome.

Chuck has come to the realization that kissing Raleigh is much better than kissing a piece of fruit.


End file.
